


Bloodlust

by lavendersblossoming



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sex Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Teasing, Trans Adrian Tepes, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, penis spell magic woohoo!, vent writing? sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersblossoming/pseuds/lavendersblossoming
Summary: Alucard thinks he can help Sypha with her cramps in an unconventional way.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades
Kudos: 49





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid and self indulgent i am so very sorry  
> i am just having the worst day and my cramps are awful

The whole night, Sypha had been having awful cramps. Her body thought it would be just fine for her to receive its monthly torture early, while in the Belmont hold looking for a spell. Thousands of knives stabbed her, and she doubled over, grabbing the bookshelf she stood next to.

Adrian walked over, putting a hand on the Speaker’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she lied, gritting her teeth. Her cycles were always painful and heavy, but this time the cramps were especially harsh, not to mention her body bloomed with a heat that screamed for her to be touched. She cursed herself, not knowing any healing magic to ease up the pain. She had tried to learn, but it never clicked with her.

“You’re bleeding,” he said, sniffing the air. “A lot, it seems. Where did you get cut?” He examined the woman, walking around her as he tried to find the source of the blood.

“I’m fine,” Sypha said again, turning and crossing her arms.

“Don’t lie to me, I can smell your blood,” he said. “We’ll get you patched up, huh?”

The woman’s face flushed bright red. “I-I didn’t get cut, but I  _ am  _ bleeding,” she muttered.

Adrian’s golden eyes narrowed, then a look of realization dawned on his face. “Oh.  _ Oh.  _ You’re-”

“Yeah,” she grumbled. She looked away in shame. “I suppose this is funny to you?”

“I can tell you’re in pain,” he said. He moved closer, tucking a lock of his hair behind one of his ears. “I can hear your muscles.” The dhampir knelt down and pressed his ear to Sypha’s stomach.

“What are you doing?” Sypha protested, pushing his head.

Adrian moved his head around, and Sypha swore she could hear a low rumble emit from his throat. “Oh, that must feel awful,” he said. He licked his lips. “I suppose you’re just going to ride this out, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know what else I could do,” she huffed.

Adrian smirked and pressed a kiss to her lower belly through the fabric of her robes, causing her to shiver. A rush overcame her, with the need to be touched more. “Let me help you,” he said, slipping a hand under the dress part of her robes.

As soon as his fingers touched her calf, Sypha put her hand out, touching his head. “N-Not here,” she said. “Not where Trevor could walk in.”

Adrian stood up and looked around, then found a doorway at the other end of the hold, nestled between some bookshelves. “Come,” he said, taking her hand. The two dashed off to the room off to the side, opening it to reveal a few tables and chairs, with plush couches and a lounge. “Cute.”

“A little reading room,” Sypha said. Another cramp took hold of her. “Damn it,” she groaned. She doubled over, holding her stomach. “I hate this.”

The two walked over to a couch, where Adrian knelt down before it, and patted the seat. “Sit here,” he said.

Sypha took her seat, crossing her legs. “So, what exactly are we going to do here?”

“Just sit back and let me take care of you,” he said, taking off his leather gloves. He slipped his hands under her robes once more and spread her legs, pressing kisses to her inner thigh. The smell of the crimson gold overcame his senses. It took all of Adrian’s willpower to not tear Sypha’s clothes to shreds and consume her.

Sypha shivered and wrapped her legs around Adrian’s head, putting her thighs on his shoulders. He responded by holding one leg up as he slipped off her undergarments, exposing her to the cold air of the underground room. He tossed the fabric off to the side. Though the blood on them  _ was  _ tempting, the source was right in front of him.

Adrian leaned in and gave an experimental lick to her pearl, flicking his tongue over it. Sypha seized up and put her fist to her mouth, biting on a knuckle. Her button throbbed with heat as it brushed up against Adrian’s lips, and she moved her hips forward to buck into his face.

“Patience, darling,” Adrian purred, holding his hand on Sypha’s thighs. He bunched up her robes on her belly and looked up at her. “We’re just getting started.” He pulled out a little ribbon from his pocket and tied up his golden hair with it, then dove right back in, kissing her lower belly. He nuzzled her, feeling his chin scratch the cute little mound of red hair right above her parts.

Sypha moved her other hand to pat Adrian’s head. “I feel so dirty,” she mumbled, acutely aware of how hard she was breathing. “You’re okay with this?”

“Your blood smells so sweet,” Adrian said. “I can’t resist it.” He leaned in and finally gave in to the temptation, licking a deep stripe up her slit.

The Speaker bit down on her hand, trying her best not to scream. Her whole body, so sensitive, was reacting to every little movement of Adrian’s as he lapped up her blood. She took deep breaths as she tried to control herself.

“You’re repressed, aren’t you?” Adrian asked, looking up once more. Sypha’s own blood was smeared all over his lips. “I bet you’ve only played with yourself once and you felt so ashamed to do it that you stopped after only a few touches. You’re a good little girl, aren’t you?”

“Shut up,” she huffed. “That’s not true.”

“You’re a Speaker. You don’t get much time to yourself, do you?” Adrian asked. “All nested together in a little pile like a den of mice, snuggling to conserve heat in the dead of night. Not much of an opportunity to pleasure yourself. I bet you had dreams of running off with a farmboy you met on the road and fooling around in the barn for a while until your caravan noticed you were gone, but you were never brave enough to do it. That’s what you thought about as you tried playing with yourself on the one opportunity you went to bed early, right?”

Sypha looked away. That sort of fantasy  _ had  _ crossed her mind once.

“Or did you catch feelings for another member of your caravan? Dreaming about a handsome man ten years your elder that your grandfather would surely disapprove of, one who was always kind to you and treated you like a little sister but you wished he would consider you something more personal?”

Her mind went to Arn, another Speaker in her caravan. He was her best friend, two years older than her, and the pair had grown up alongside one another. He wasn’t as big or as strong as Adrian or Trevor, but he had a handsome face and the most adorable laugh. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t purposefully set up her pillow and blanket next to him on more than one occasion, out of hope that he would snuggle up against her.

He gave her slit another lick. “But now you’re here, in a hold underground among a treasure trove of books compiled by a long-dead family of monster hunters, getting your womb cleaned of its monthly blood by the son of a vampire lord, and you’re loving every moment of it.”

Sypha huffed and tightened her legs around Adrian’s head, pulling him closer. “Stop teasing me,” she said, unable to form words.

The dhampir smirked and rolled his tongue against her pearl, massaging it as it came out of its hood, and stroked her lower lips with his thumb. With each movement of Adrian’s tongue, Sypha rolled against him and squeezed her legs, pulling him closer and closer. She let out a low moan as she felt something build inside her.

Adrian spread her lips open and pushed back into the source of the blood he was so entranced by, licking it and devouring it as if his life depended on it. Being half human, he didn’t have any need to regularly consume blood, and could theoretically go his entire life without it, but he was attracted to it nonetheless. His heart yearned to consume more and more of Sypha’s blood.

Sypha’s eyes shut tight as she gasped and bucked on Adrian’s face, feeling her orgasm build with each lick. She had felt a hint of this kind of pleasure before, but this… this was heavenly. She took her fist out of her mouth and pulled up her robes some more, palming at one of her breasts.

As Adrian held her thighs, he couldn’t help but to squeeze his fingers into her soft, rosy skin. His nails dug into her, piercing the flesh, and she yelped in surprise.

“Did I hurt you?” Adrian asked, stopping his meal. He looked up at her. His face was covered in blood, from his nose to his chin.

Sypha stared at Adrian. His eyes were half-lidded, pale eyelashes framing a lustful amber gaze. His mouth was open just enough that he could pass his tongue across his lips quickly. His fangs glinted in the low light.

_ He was gorgeous. _

The Speaker gasped and climaxed, shuddering as her body released all its pent-up frustration. She was a mess on the couch, splayed out with her robes now bunched up around her neck, her thumb and forefinger pinching her nipple. Tears pricked at her baby blue eyes out of the sheer sensory overload she was experiencing.

“Alucard,” she mewled needily. “Don’t stop.”

Adrian went right back to work, rubbing his thumb against Sypha’s pearl as he lapped up all of the blood he could reach with his tongue, occasionally flicking the tip against her pearl. Sypha moaned and cried out, biting the fabric of her hood and massaging her small breasts. She felt a few tears roll down her cheeks as she cried out for more.

Making sure to retract his claws, he stuck two fingers inside her, palm to the ceiling, and curled them in, rubbing a spot that sent shivers throughout Sypha’s whole body. “What would your caravan think of you, Miss Belnades?” Adrian purred, leaning his head against her thigh. He looked up at the woman as he licked his lips again. “What a bad little girl you are, at the mercy of a blood-drinking monster, letting yourself get defiled like this.”

“Please,” Sypha breathed.

Adrian stood up, still pumping his fingers in and out of Sypha, and pulled her robes up to her neck. He dipped in and gave her kisses up her belly, stopping at each breast to wrap his lips around them. Blood smeared on the skin, coming off of Adrian’s face. He moved to face her, pecking at her rosy cheeks and pink lips.

“You’re adorable,” Adrian said as he kissed her again. “Cute little Speaker girl, coming undone like this.”

Sypha moved her hands to Adrian’s waist. “Please, Alucard, I want to feel all of you,” she begged, playing with his waistband with one hand. With the other, she cupped his crotch, surprised to not find a tender lump of a member.

“You’re not going to like what you’ll see,” Adrian said.

“Please, even if you’re small, that doesn’t matter to me,” Sypha begged, whispering in his ear. “I want to feel you inside me like that.”

“Sypha, I must tell you,” Adrian breathed. “I was born a woman. I cannot give you that sort of pleasure, as I am not…  _ equipped  _ properly. I would love nothing more than to please you in that way, but I’m unable to.” He felt a tug at the back of his throat. It was his biggest insecurity, being born in the wrong body. He had tried to construct himself to be more masculine and shape himself into an ideal form, even going under the knife and having his breasts removed, but the matter of genitalia was something science was too inexperienced to amend.

The woman frowned and bit her lip, then her eyes lit up. “The spells I told you about! Go get them, please! There was one for a temporary penis. I-I can cast it on you.”

Adrian stared at her with wide eyes, removing his hand from inside Sypha. “Where is it?”

“It’s on a lectern by the main staircase. It’s a little wooden box with a gold clasp.”

The dhampir nodded and ran out of the reading room, racing over to the entrance of the hold. Trevor was at the opposite end, nodding off as he held a book in his hands. Adrian found the box and flash-stepped back to find Sypha playing with herself, rolling her pearl between her fingertips and playing with her breast once more.

“You’re adorable,” Adrian said, setting the box down.

Sypha squeaked and pulled her robes down to cover her nude form, then got up and grabbed the box. She swayed on her legs, pulled out a scrap of paper, then shot her hands to Adrian’s shoulders. She tore off his leather coat with such power that Adrian was afraid she would rip the stitching, pulled off his shirt, then slipped her hands to his pants.

Adrian put his hands over hers, sliding down his pants and underwear with her, exposing his lower half. Just as he had said, Adrian Tepes had female genitalia. His pearl was already engorged due to his own lust for Sypha, so needy and begging for contact.

Sypha looked over at the spell, reading it a few times, then slipped a few fingers up Adrian’s slit. He gasped and put his hands on hers.

“Are you ready?” Sypha asked.

“Of course, Miss Belnades.”

Sypha recited the spell in her head, letting her intent of magic flow through her arm and out through her fingertips.

Adrian’s pearl poked from its hood as it lengthened and thickened, changing shape until a newly-formed phallus sat in Sypha’s hand. It measured to six inches, already erect.

The dhampir was overcome with a warmth that he couldn’t explain. A few tears fell from his eyes, and he hugged Sypha, nearly squeezing the life out of her. “Thank you,” he cried, then whipped off her robes in a frenzy and kissed her.

Sypha retaliated by pushing Adrian to the couch, letting him lay on his back. She put a hand on his chest and straddled him, then prepared to descend.

“Wait,” Adrian said, grabbing her thigh. With his other hand, he slipped a few fingers inside of her, scooped out some blood, then coated his member with it. “Before it dries.”

Carefully, Adrian helped Sypha sit on him. His member pressed at her entrance, slipping in easily thanks to the mixture of blood and natural juices. Sypha gasped and took him until she was at the hilt, now sitting on his lap.

Sypha sat there, staring into his eyes, and stroked some blood from his cheek. She shivered and bounced on him once, taking in the sensation.

“Are you turned on by the blood, Miss Belnades?” Adrian asked. He put his hand on hers, keeping it on his cheek.

“You look gorgeous,” she breathed, leaning down to lock lips with him, then bounced her rear on his newly formed cock.

Adrian gasped and thrusted upward. At first, he was slow, holding her thighs and keeping her at a steady pace. She was desperate, yes, but he wanted to savor the moment. His cock was aching as it struck Sypha’s inner walls, filling Adrian with a heat that filled a void he held in his heart for as long as he could remember. He felt complete.

Sypha realized that the cramps she had been experiencing all day had left her with a void as well. Her belly had felt empty, collapsing in on itself, but now with Adrian inside her like this, holding her and caressing her, kissing her all over, she was full as well. Her needs were attended to without her having to speak them. Adrian knew her body better than she did, giving her kisses everywhere, not leaving a spot unloved.

The reading room was full of the clapping sound of Sypha’s rear on Adrian’s thighs, along with the grunts and moans of the two. Sypha couldn’t help but groan, taking deep breaths and trying to keep her voice down. She bit her lip, looking down at Adrian.

The dhampir, however, was falling apart at the seams. It took all of his willpower to not throw Sypha off of him, push her against the wall, and fuck her until she screamed. He squeezed her thighs and thrusted upward, reminding himself to be patient. He looked up at her, seeing her tongue escape her mouth and lick some of her own blood from her fingers.

“I see why you like it,” she hummed. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips. Adrian ran his hands through Sypha’s soft strawberry hair, rolling his lips against hers. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, feeling a bit of drool dribble out down his face. Her tongue was velvety and soft against his, and she couldn’t help but flick it on the tip of one of his fangs. It cut into her, and a few drops of blood fell from her mouth into his.

Adrian was thrown over the edge and climaxed on the spot, up into her. He cried out and released his kiss, his voice filling the room and leaking out into the main part of the hold.

He stopped his thrusting as Sypha sat up, tucking a curl of hair behind her ear. Only their soft panting remained as they took in the sight of each other. Sypha’s hair glowed gold as the light from the room outside filtered in, her eyes like shining sapphires in the dark.

“You’re beautiful,” Adrian breathed, stroking Sypha’s side.

The Speaker smiled and blushed. “Nobody’s ever said that to me. I-”

The door to the reading room was forced open with a bang.

Trevor threw himself inside, brandishing a sword. “Fucking night creatures, got in the hold, how the hell-?” he panted, before looking over at the couch - Adrian still heaving from his orgasm, cock-deep in Sypha, the two of them smeared with blood. They looked up at the intruder with wild eyes.

Trevor stared for a moment, then backed out of the room, shutting the door without another word.


End file.
